Dramatic advances in cancer genetics and identification of germline mutations in cancer susceptibility genes such as BRCA1 and BRCA2 have led to new options in genetic risk assessment for families with histories of breast and ovarian cancer. However, little research has been carried out with individuals and their family members together regarding how cancer risk information is communicated within families. Information is also lacking on what variables influence decision making regarding inherited cancer risk. The purpose of this study is to test a family decision making model that addresses both individual and family level factors that may influence decision making in a population-based sample. There are two aims for this study. The first aim is to explore what sociodemographic, medical, and appraisal factors, and personal and family resources may be predictive of both the individual cancer patients' and family members' decision making regarding inherited cancer risk information using a family decision making model. The second aim is to compare similarities and differences among the variables contributing to both individual cancer patients' and their family members' decision making and to determine if the decision making of the patient is associated with the decision making of their family member. The specific aims will be accomplished with a cross-sectional, descriptive design with a population-based, stratified sample of 70 breast and 70 ovarian cancer patients and their first, second, or third degree female relatives (N = 280). Access to a population-based sample through the SEER registry in Detroit will afford broad representation of individuals and families with socioeconomic and ethnic diversity. Data will be collected with a set of standardized instruments at a location convenient to the family dyad. Analyses will follow the aims of the study, using structural equation modeling. Overall, the results from this study will provide data to develop interventions for communicating inherited cancer risk information to individuals and families to help them make informed decisions regarding options for cancer prevention, screening and treatment.